badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
The Monster, commonly referred to as "Stan", is one of the threats in Isle and is known for stalking players throughout the day and night. The nickname "Stan" comes from the popular horror game Identity Fraud made by 32bitPC, which has a character with a near identical design and is named "Stan". This character is known for having a black body with glaring neon eyes. Behavior For the first 2 days (during the day) Stan is docile, only appearing to spook the player. However, during the first two nights (and the rest of the nights/days) it is possible for you to be attacked. Detection Every night Stan tries to attack one (and only one) person if possible. The way Stan targets a player is whether or not they are within his 'territory.' There are a few ways to tell if you are in his territory: * Eerie or spooky music * No nature ambiance * Stan sightings * Screaming noise * False radio messages Additionally, sleeping indoors does not guarantee safety. Stan can still go anywhere the player can (via Roblox pathfinding).The only way to guarantee safety is to sleep somewhere high that he cannot reach, a gated area, an area only accessible by a ladder, or a place that is difficult for Roblox pathfinding to locate. If you are caught in his territory and are within a group, it is advised that you form a circle to sleep: players with guns on the outside and players without guns on the inside. Stan chooses the closest person to him, so he will most likely choose a player with a gun in this scenario. Players with guns are able to shoot Stan if Stan attempts to kill them, which will make him run off for the night. Health Stan also becomes more bullet resistant with each passing day (for a night encounter). These are his daily (or nightly) health pools: * Night 1: 95 hp * Night 2: 110 hp * Night 3: 160 hp * Night 4: 240 hp * Night 5: 310 hp More health requires more ammo or stronger weapons to take Stan down. If you do not do enough damage in time, Stan will kill you. Day 3 Behavior For day 3 and onward, there is a chance that Stan will attack a player or mercenary in his territory during the day. When attacking, Stan will appear nearby, stand still for a few seconds, then rush the person and kill them instantly. Any people that Stan touches during this time are killed instantly as well, and Stan can only be scared off if a player looks at him in time. Once Stan's target dies, or when he is looked at, he will disappear. With each consecutive day, Stan's attacks become more frequent, and during the day you are less likely to receive false radio messages. False messages This will only happen if you have a Walky Talky. When a player has a walky talky, they have a small chance of receiving a false radio message sent by Stan. This often consists of a short but eerie message intended to lure the player to a certain location. If it's day 3 or later, and the player moves to this location in time (and Stan does not move to another location), there is a chance that Stan will then attack the player. Tips * During a night attack, your character will always equip the 'best' weapon available, but it does not take into account remaining ammo. So, if you have a good weapon but very little ammo left, it is recommended that you drop it before you sleep. * The Scoped Rifle and Revolver will fail to defend you during a night encounter most of the time. * You can still be attacked in buildings such as the radio tower, the fishing hut, and the hangar. * Whether or not an area is lit by lamps has no effect on Stan's attacks. * Ballistic Vests do not help defend against Stan. * The drone can help protect against Stan's night attacks (if it has enough remaining ammo). * It's best to stay in a group in order to help prevent Stan from killing you. Category:Enemies